Image search techniques have been introduced for matching images, such as photographs of landmarks, with stored information associated with the images. However, as recognized herein, these techniques do not provide individual end-users with the capability to define associations of user-generated content, such as images of personal possessions or acquaintances, with other information. There are currently no adequate solutions to the foregoing computer-related, technological problem.